Staplers are known to have bases with varying configurations. For example, some desktop staplers have a flat base including a rubber slipper such that the stapler sits flat on a desk or other surface. Other staplers are designed to be picked up and gripped by the user during the stapling operation, and may include flat nose pieces so that the stapler stands vertically upright. In staplers that are designed to be gripped by the user, it is desirable to provide a stapler having an overall geometry that makes it easier for the user to grip and use the stapler, while also maximizing support and guidance of the stapler to provide for more accurate stapling.